Ai to Kaze
by RaynieTaco
Summary: Yuima, assassin of the wind, was assigned an impossible task. The Rite of the Assassins' would never allow her to break her assignment. There is just one huge problem. Sesshomaru. [This summary stinks, but give it a chance! xD]


**Author's Note: **_Hello all! This is my first Inuyasha fan fiction that I have posted and needless to say I am quite excited. Now, I have been writing Sesshomaru fan fictions since, well since forever. So I figured it was time to post one on this amazing site for all these amazing people. And you are one of them! Congratulations! Now for the obvious, but necessary part: I do not own _Inuyasha_ or anything of the characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, bless her soul. I do own Yuima, but that is beside the point. Please enjoy the very first chapter, I wrote it for you!_

I was running. I didn't know whether I was running to him or running away from my problems, but I was running. Soon, maybe too soon, I was in the Western Lands near his home. This was a bad idea, my mind screamed, but my legs continued to push me further to his castle. As it came into sight, my heart began to race, my palms began to sweat, and the urge to turn around and go back the way I came became almost unbearable. However, I made it this far. There was no turning back.

I heard his servants scrambling around, trying to alarm whomever they could about my incoming. A wicked smile formed on my face as I realized what this looked like. I was a full demon quickly approaching the castle of the lord of the Western Lands. Dear Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't know what drew me to his presence or what made me long for him to be near me. Really, he shouldn't know who I am or why I am approaching his home. Maybe he will kill me before I can do anything? The thought struck me like a bolt of lightning. What a waste this would have been.

I scaled the walls, trying to keep in the shadows. I felt stupid as I tried to open each window, grinning when I found one that opened with ease. I slipped inside, my keen eyes keeping a wary look for any attempts at my life. Satisfied, I began to walk towards the door with stealthy silence. How did I not sense him? Not see him? Whatever way he disguised himself, I felt the cold blade against my throat before I realized there was someone else in the room. My body froze, and I was barely breathing. This can't be the way I die. I didn't get to even see him. Fear gripped me as I felt the blade dig into my skin. Warm blood trickled down my neck and tears filled my violet colored eyes. I didn't want to die there, not now.

"Who are you?" the cold voice demanded behind me, and my knees got weak. It was him, it was Lord Sesshomaru.

I wanted to see his face, even if it was the last thing I saw before I died. I knew this silly endeavor was going to end in failure, but I wouldn't die without getting a final glimpse at this perfect face. Slowly, I lifted my hands up toward my neck. I felt him go stiff behind me, digging the blade further into my neck. I cringed in pain, letting out a small yelp. Then, with the inhuman speed, I gripped the blade and pulled it away from my neck. Blazing pain radiated in both my palms as the blade cut through the flesh. Better my palms than my neck, I silently reminded myself. I ducked away from him rolling to the other side of the wall. I pulled out my blade just as he went to attack me. I stopped his sword with mine and the clashing of swords rang out. It hurt so much. Blood dripped from the end of the sword to the floor, making a small pool. The pain was so obvious on my face, I didn't question the idea that he knew I wouldn't last long.

But that was fine. I got what I wanted in the end. Sesshomaru's features were not completely masked by the darkness. His flowing, silver hair seemed like a devilish halo around him. His golden eyes had a glint to them in the moon light. His face was composed, stone cold with a killer glare staring right at me. How I longed to be the one who put a different expression on his beautiful face. One that was warmer, full of longing and passion rather than his cold, hard, expressions. The kind of expressions I often sport when I think about the Lord.

"Who are you?" he half growled. I knew he hated repeating himself.

Deliberately, I let my sword fall to the ground with a clash. "I am not here to hurt you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He raised his sword to my throat, just as I thought he would. Why should he believe me? I was a stranger. I raised my bloody hands in the air in surrender. He lifted one elegant eyebrow at me and didn't say a word. Should I explain to him why I was there? Would he even believe me? Looking at him made my heart skip and my blood boil, but was that a good enough reason for him not to kill me?

"I am Yuima of these very Western Lands. " My voice didn't give off my fear or my excitement. "And I am supposed to kill you."

I expected him to kill me right then in there. I didn't cringe, instead I kept my eyes trained on his face. Maybe I thought he'd laugh in my face before he killed me. Maybe I wanted to hear it, his laugh, how sick was that? Instead, he kept his sword posed at to kill while his face urged me to continue. How to explain to him the predicament?

"I am a trained assassin," I paused, taking in his emotionless face. The blood that poured from my palms made a crimson puddle on this stone floor. It was odd that the bleeding had yet to cease, and I was beginning to feel light headed. His hard expression never changed, even as he watched me struggle. "I am here to warn yo-" my head swam .

I lifted my hand to hold my head, but stopped to see the wounds. Damn, they weren't closing. Even my throat still bled. I struggled to speak, but he began to get fuzzy right before my eyes. I fell to one knee, coughing up blood. The blade he used must have been dosed in a poison my body wasn't use to. I looked up at his figure before my world tilted and collapsed. The last thing I saw was his sword aimed at my face as he made no move to help me. Figures, what to be expected of the Great Lord. My face slammed into the hard stone, but I felt nothing as the darkness engulfed me.

**Author's Note: **_Indeed. I write two of these. I tend to talk… a great deal. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, I know. It was pretty short. Soon I will have picketers with torches storming my home , demanding the next chapter. At least that is what I am hoping for. –Wink, wink-. I am in the process of writing other fan fictions, feel free to check them out, so I am hoping to stay motivated. Motive me Dx… Okay well I know this is our first encounter, possibly, but I can already say with confidence that I love you- in a weird author/reader sort of way. Stay lovely. _


End file.
